


Bittersweet fallacies

by bambabam



Series: OBKK Week 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambabam/pseuds/bambabam
Summary: He's got light brown curls, purple markings on his face and a soft sweet smile— enough for Obito's imagination to go wild.(OBKK Week 2019 Day 3: Sukea/Tobi)





	Bittersweet fallacies

**Author's Note:**

> yes

 

Obito was never the one to leave things to his imagination. He much preferred having the physical attribute for almost everything that he craved in his life. 

Life was too fragile not to live, he reasoned. Especially now, when he's at his prime— now that he could do anything and everything he wanted; now that the dawn of the Infinite Tsukoyomi drew near. 

(He won't regret anything anymore. Nobody will get hurt anymore.)

But there was something he can't quite reach— there was something carved deep into his heart that he could never bring back, no matter what measures he was ready to go through.

— _soft b_ _rown hair, black eyes, purple markings on soft cheeks, and a glimmering smile playing about pink lips—_

So, Obito opted for the next best thing he could get.

"Ne, ne, Photographer-san," Obito breathed against the other man's neck, revelling in the shiver the smaller man made when he licked a hot, wet stripe on the pearly white skin. "What's your name?"

"Sukea _,_ " the man managed to mumble in shaky breaths, gasping when Obito's fingers slid underneath his baggy clothes and spread wildfire on his chest. Obito backed away slightly, taking in the image of curly light brown hair, half-lidded onyx eyes, smeared violet paint, and a pair of swollen lips. Obito's eyes darted to Sukea's throat as the smaller man— flushed and panting— gulped beneath him, eyeing Obito with a mix of wariness, lust and frustration.

The Akatsuki member chuckled despite the bitterness in his mouth. 

"Nice to meet you, Sukea-kun," Obito purred, before leaning in and catching Sukea's earlobes by his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else think that sukea kinda looks like a male version of rin? no? just me? jajsjwjjsksjjz
> 
> comments are appreciated!! Hope you enjoyed reading!! <3


End file.
